Fortune Cookie Wisdom
by SYuuri
Summary: He just wants to do what he can to keep them both safe. Post-ep fic for Fit for Duty. Sam/Jules. Rated M.


**Fortune Cookie Wisdom**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint. If I did, we wouldn't get the JAM drought we have been getting. Thanks to my beta, Trish. **

**This is a post ep fic for Fit for Duty, so there will be SPOILERS. And this is M rated so there will be SMUT. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Aside from the lamp on his nightstand, the lights in the room were off. Sam stood in the doorway, staring at the small sleeping figure huddled underneath the comforter. Unlike usual, she decided to keep to her side of the bed, her back to where he was going to sleep.

He frowned. All he wanted was to keep her safe. Keep_ both of them_ safe. Was it so wrong? He was perfectly aware of Jules capability to take care of herself and the baby growing inside her, but how long would they keep up with this facade that nothing had changed? Even she had said it herself the day the pregnancy had been confirmed - this new life, this baby, did change things. He was trying to be an understanding boyfriend, knowing she wasn't quite ready to break the news, but it was getting more difficult each day it didn't happen.

Sam pushed himself off of the doorway and closed the door silently behind him so he wouldn't wake her. He made a quick trip to the bathroom and discarded his shirt, throwing it to where he knew the hamper was, too restless to care if it actually made it. Flicking the light off, he once again looked at his sleeping girlfriend, watching her shoulder move in sync with every breath she took and how her chestnut hair sprawled over her pillow.

Standing in the dim light of the bedroom and gazing at her, Sam was suddenly engulfed by the feelings he felt for her, had always felt for her. Feelings that seemed to only magnify as every day went by. He knew he would die first before letting anything happen to her and their baby.

He slipped beneath the covers and laid on his back, hand reaching out to turn off the only light source in the room. His eyes were fixated on the nothingness in front of his eyes until the darkness gradually unveiled the light grey ceiling he had helped paint two years ago. If he squinted, he could find the small scratch on the right corner he had accidentally created with the butt of his brush. Given the secluded location, it hadn't been until too late that he noticed it. He knew how nit-picky Jules was about stuff like that, which was why it had surprised him when Jules simply laughed at him and said it would be a good reminder that even the mighty Samtastic wasn't perfect.

Another glance at the scratch was all it took and he rolled to his side, scooting until his chest was flush with her back. His right arm automatically wound around her waist, palm landing on her abdomen. She insisted her body hadn't changed yet, but Sam was sure he felt a barely noticeable slope when he rubbed her belly. It was only after the words had escaped his lips that he remembered Wordy's advice for Ed two years ago. Fortunately for him, Jules merely tweaked his nose and didn't accuse him of calling her fat.

Sam buried his face in her hair, inhaling the floral scent of her shampoo. He was so in tune with her body that despite her stillness, he knew the exact moment she woke up from her slumber.

"I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to us." Jules covered his hand with her smaller one and gave it a squeeze. Her voice was suspiciously lucid, like she hadn't slept at all that night.

He instinctively tightened his hold on her. She gently pried away his hand from her belly and brought it up to her lips, kissing the knuckles.

"I can't lose you, Jules," his voice was hoarse like he had spent two hours watching his team playing on TV instead of sitting in the living room staring at the painting above the mantelpiece. "Both of you."

"You won't."

He disentangled his hand from hers and moved some strands of hair away from her neck, pressing a kiss on her soft skin. He meant it to only be a chaste, affectionate kiss, but found himself unable to contain his emotion and rising desire. Propping himself up on one elbow, he pressed another kiss under her ear before trailing his lips down the graceful slope of her neck to her bare shoulder. Jules shifted to rest against his chest more comfortably, head tilting up to give him an easier access. For long moments he did nothing but rain butterfly kisses over her neck, simply reveling in the feel of her alive and well and pressed up against him.

Jules playfully rubbed her foot against his larger ones before snaking it in between his calves. Sam took the gesture as an invitation. The hand that wasn't holding him up slid under her top to caress the skin waiting there. Moaning, Jules twisted her body just so and hooked her hand behind his neck, pulling his head down to meet her waiting lips.

His mouth dove for hers because there's nowhere else he would rather be, than be with her and their unborn child. As their lips made passionate love to each other, reaffirming their love and dedication, his hand continued its sensual exploration. His tongue delved into her mouth, tracing every familiar contour before engaging her tongue in a velvety embrace. Her fingers leisurely combed through his short hair, provoking a guttural moan to rumble from his chest.

"Sam," Jules whimpered, tearing her lips away from his. She hated hearing the desperation in her voice, but the sensation of his deft, calloused fingertips flicking her taut nipples made her wonder why she should even bother.

Returning his attention to her neck, Sam hooked his fingers on the waistband of her shorts, tugging the pajama pants and her panties down her shapely legs in one smooth move. She kicked them off, along with the comforters, and they landed on the floor with a dull thud. His own arousal was almost too much to bear and he quickly pulled at his own sweatpants without completely breaking off his kiss. He wouldn't, couldn't break contacts with her completely, or _he_ would break apart.

His hardness poked at her backside, anxious to be inside her just as much as he was. Grinding herself against him, Jules grabbed his neck to kiss him again, partially laying on her back to get a better reach. After the near miss today, after the argument they had and the heated words they had exchanged -words he wasn't quite so proud of yet said because of how much he's scared of losing her- they both needed this. The connection, the solid proof that everything was the way it should be.

Jules pulled away from his plundering mouth, brown eyes boring into his blue ones. "Now, Sam."

Her urging wasn't needed. He lapped at the thin layer of sweat already forming on her skin and slowly guided himself into her waiting wetness, groaning when the scorching tightness enveloping him snugly like a second skin. They spooned together, joined not only in body but also in spirit and mind.

Short fingernails digging into the arm around her hips as he was sheathed fully inside her. Jules couldn't hold back her delighted cries when Sam started moving, gently, slowly, gradually building the bubbling sensation inside her it felt so good she was nearly delirious from the pleasure. The strong, steady hand that usually carried a sniper rifle gently caressed her flushed breasts before giving her nipples a deep pinch.

She hugged her knee to her chest; the new angle allowed him to slide in deeper. He was penetrating her soul anew with every deep stroke and she wanted him to never leave. The whispered 'I love you's only catapulted her to the edge of ecstasy faster than usual.

It wasn't long before Sam felt the tightening in his groin; he knew it wouldn't take long to fall into the spiraling bliss. He wanted her to jump with him.

Jules practically mewled when his fingers wandered lower and brushed over her damp curls to seek the hardened kernel of her pulsing clit. Her inner muscles clenched in response, prompting him to breath a couple of swear words into her neck.

"_Together_." He nibbled at her sensitive earlobe.

She reached behind and gripped his neck, anchoring herself as he kept hitting that one spot only he could hit. An exquisite sensation coiled inside her, growing steadily stronger and tighter. "Sam, so close."

Finally, they could fight it no longer. Sam slammed his hips into her one more time and it was what it took to send them both careening over the sweet oblivion. Her body trashed almost violently in his arms as the fire of her desires finally consumed her entirely. They collapsed together in heaps of sweaty flesh, their hearts pounding together as the wave of ecstasy slowly ebbed. They were exhausted, sated, but most importantly, content. Sam slid his arm around her waist, cradling her closer as their breaths returned into their normal patterns.

"I was taught not to go to bed angry." Jules smiled into her pillow, still gasping for breath.

"That is very wise. Fortune cookie?" He nuzzled the back of her head, already knew the answer to the question.

"I dare you to say that to my father."

Fighting off a yawn, Sam lovingly rubbed circles over the small bulge in her belly. This was one of a handful of moments when he felt really close to Jules and their baby. When he felt everything would be alright because they had each other. Sometimes, that's enough.

"I love you, Sam."

"Love you more."

* * *

**end**

* * *

**Let me know what you think if you finished the fic? :)**


End file.
